


Ответная услуга

by moonlight_capriole



Category: D (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vampire Saga (D)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_capriole/pseuds/moonlight_capriole
Summary: Сам того не зная, Кирхайс своей выходкой обеспечил ей весьма приятную ночь…





	Ответная услуга

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к "О пользе чтения", бессюжетная эротика как она есть.
> 
> Во-первых, ночью с 31 декабря на 1 января можно всё, а во-вторых, всё равно не спится из-за салютов xD

Опьяневший вампир – горе в семье. В том числе в королевской. Красные Овечки мирно шли по своим делам, когда из королевского кабинета, хватаясь за косяк, вывалился Кирхайс. Видимо, даже король уже устал его терпеть и выставил прочь. Сам Драйцен вышел следом и встал в проеме, сложив руки на груди, чтобы убедиться, что Кирхайс и в самом деле ушел. Ледяной рыцарь, оглядываясь и бессвязно возмущаясь, побрел по коридору, но тут заметил Овечек. Он задумался: то ли подразнить “любимую пиявочку”, то ли поискать в объятиях Далии утешение после холодного приема у ее брата. Воплотил он, однако, нечто среднее – в сторону старшей из двоих полетела льдинка. Далия взвизгнула так, что даже Драйцен досадливо поморщился, и с перепугу уткнулась в дочь. Кирхайс был явно доволен и готовил следующий кусочек льда.  
— Мама! Больно же! Прямо в грудь, забодала со всей дури… Да не цепляйся же!  
— Ну прости… Страшно же, когда лёд за шиворот! Вот поэтому и не люблю я розыгрыши…  
Кирхайс подошел ближе.  
— Пиявочка, а ну посторонись…  
— Кто тебе тут Пиявочка?! — На ладони младшей Овечки заплясали искры.  
Драйцен понял, что пора вмешаться. Оттащив Кирхайса от Далии и пристыдив обоих (к большому возмущению последней), он вернулся в кабинет, захлопнув дверь. Утратив желание ссориться, Далия озадаченно поглядела ему вслед, и тут ей на глаза попался Кирхайс. Тот поймал ее взгляд и попятился, стремительно трезвея, но Далия, грубо схватив его, утащила за собой. Если ему захотелось шалостей - так и быть, она ему подыграет. Карбункул, оставшейся в одиночестве, осталось только пожать плечами, поправить сбившийся корсаж и заглянуть к королю.  
Драйцен едва отреагировал на ее появление. Он задумчиво рассматривал кровь под льющимся в окно лунным светом и размышлял, доживут ли остатки в холодильнике до завтра или всё же их вылить. Сам он напиваться не собирался, полагая, что выпил достаточно, но и переводить продукт было жалко.  
— Кирхайс напился, да? — наконец заговорила Карбункул, присаживаясь на диван. — Не помню, чтобы видела его таким раньше.  
Король подошел к ней, покачивая бокал в руке, и покачал головой, хмуро глядя сверху вниз.  
— Ты немного потеряла. Каждый раз одно и то же. Оплакивает сестру, винит всех подряд в своем одиночестве, в том, что не ладит с другими вампирами… Считает, что мы с Мэрцишор были бы отличной парой и я мог бы ее спасти… Ну, а сейчас-то я что должен сделать? Himmelherrgott…  
Он всё-таки отхлебнул из бокала, сел рядом с Карбункул и прикрыл глаза рукой. Его кулон-щит слабо засветился, замок на двери щелкнул, и на ней появилась печать Черного Щита. Карбункул вытащила розу из его волос, скинула мантию с плеч короля и притянула его к себе. Тот с облегчением уткнулся носом ей в грудь, но тут же спохватился:  
— Ты не против?  
— Успокойся, тебе-то можно. Ты же аккуратно…  
Он обнял ее, провел руками по ее телу; осторожно опустил на диван и навис над ней, но вдруг передумал и зарылся носом в ее юбку.  
— Продолжай, — попросила Карбункул, перебирая его волосы. — Продолжай, ты же хочешь. Ты обещал в прошлый раз… ответную услугу.  
Драйцен странно, с любопытством взглянул на нее, но откинул юбки. Туфли Карбункул упали рядом со сползшей на пол мантией. Она вздернула юбки повыше и, краснея, откинулась на подлокотник.  
— Что ж, я исполню твою просьбу. Я буду изображать языком буквы, а ты наслаждайся. Не молчи, если что-то не так.  
— С умлаутами? — не удержалась она.  
— Ну что ты портишь атмосферу? — возмутился Драйцен, но ту же сам прыснул со смеху, обдав ее бедра своим дыханием. — Хоть с тильдами, как пожелаешь…  
Мне всё равно, хотела сказать Карбункул, но первое прикосновение заставило ее замереть. От горячего дыхания Драйцена по коже пробежали мурашки. Ей было неловко, странно и немного щекотно – не так, как она сделала бы сама. Но и неприятно тоже не было. Любопытство и предвкушение не давали ей покоя, и Карбункул нервно водила пальцами по гобеленовой обивке дивана.  
Язык короля продолжал рисовать алфавит, вписывая буквы в нежные складки кожи, а сам он гладил и разминал ее бедра, водил пальцами вдоль паховых складок. Прижимаясь щекой к ее ноге, щекотно касаясь шелковистой челкой, он ласково убеждал Овечку, что ей нечего стыдиться, и она расслабилась, доверившись ему. Его прикосновения вызывали знакомое приятное чувство, мягкое и теплое возрастающее желание. Хотелось растянуться на диване и раздвинуть ноги пошире. По телу прошла волна тепла, и Карбункул захотела большего.  
— У Вас слабый почерк, Ваше Величество… Боюсь, до “цет” у меня не хватит терпения…  
— М-м.  
Его дыхание на этот раз повеяло холодком на кожу, уже влажную от слюны и смазки. Драйцен сменил язык на пальцы, мягко прижимая их, массируя, заставляя кровь прилить сильнее. Карбункул ощутила, как лицо бросило в жар, ее дыхание стало шумным и частым.  
— Вы… свсем не сльны в каллиграфии… Вашство… Пзвольте… поправить Вас…  
Она зажмурилась и схватила его руку своей, подсказывая и направляя, и тихо застонала – теперь ей было почти совсем хорошо. Почти…  
— Сделай, как в прошлый раз. Пальцами. Войди.  
Лаская ее бедро одной рукой, Драйцен, усмехнувшись, ввел пальцы другой в ее влагалище – в известное ему чувствительное место. Карбункул вскрикнула и зашипела одновременно с Драйценом: она – не в силах сдерживаться, он – оттого, что Карбункул вцепилась в его волосы.  
— Прости, прости, пожалуйста, — зашептала она, подаваясь вперед и насаживаясь на его руку.  
Разжав хватку, Карбункул успокаивающе погладила Драйцена, перебирая пальцами. Он повторял ее движения своей рукой, заставляя тихо, протяжно вздыхать, повторяя его имя вперемешку с бессвязными нежностями. Чувствуя, что она уже на исходе, Драйцен прижался губами к ее нижним губкам. Карбункул еще раз тихо ахнула, изогнувшись, и распласталась на диване.  
Драйцен сел, откинувшись на спинку, и пригубил недопитую кровь. Та, впрочем, уже остыла и вызвала лишь отвращение. Теперь точно только вылить.  
Он наклонился к Карбункул, поправил ее платье и волосы, погладил по плечу. Она нехотя открыла глаза.  
— Не могу двигаться, а то бы и тебе сделала хорошо.  
— Не затрудняй себя. Я не в настроении, но хотя бы тебя порадовал. Любовь выражается по-разному…  
Драйцен протянул руку, будто для того, чтобы поправить вновь сбившуюся юбку, и в следующее мгновение Карбункул возмущенно взвизгнула.  
— Ай! Зачем за ляжку-то щипать?! Драйцен!.. Забодаю! — Она сердито посмотрела на короля, схватив его за плечи, но тут же понизила голос и вновь расслабилась. — Или… это тоже любовь?  
Он кивнул и поцеловал ее, отчего сердце сладко замерло, после чего укрыл мантией. Уютно свернувшись на диване, Карбункул наблюдала, как Драйцен сел за стол и занялся бумажной работой – как обычно перед рассветом. Сам того не зная, Кирхайс своей выходкой обеспечил ей весьма приятную ночь…


End file.
